


Words and Letters

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: Mysteries Unveiled and Hidden [1]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: When Ona returns, they’re gonna have words about her leaving with just a short letter instead of a proper goodbye.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character
Series: Mysteries Unveiled and Hidden [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566058
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	Words and Letters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenbach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenbach/gifts).



The glass flower gleams in the sunlight, shimmer as if it was laughing, and for another moment Gudlaug contemplates throwing the necklace at the wall. Eventually she sighs and puts it back around her neck.

When Ona returns, they’re gonna have _words_ about her leaving with just a short letter instead of a proper goodbye. It kinda makes sense; neither of them is good at it. Jokes, cheerful teasing, baking cookies, surprise gifts and funny notes – that’s much easier than openly showing that they care or that they’re worried, because they’re both _friends_ and _family_.

Gudlaug honestly hopes to whichever god is listening – well, mostly to Hylea, because they do talk on occasion – that is, she speaks and the goddess responds with silence, which is maybe for the best – that Ona comes back safe. And to Wael, because if Ona’s adventurous enough to have picked that deity, it better look out for her, or Gudlaug's gonna tell at least one of them what she thinks of their questionable taste and life choices.

She really hopes Ona will come back in one piece. Because when that happens, she’s gonna kill her for leaving without saying a proper goodbye face to face.


End file.
